The March South
by CarnageDragon
Summary: The battle between the living and the dead was won, yet their was still a march South that was needed in order to end Cersei's tyrannical rule whilst love is in the air for many people. Jonerys, Sansa x OC
1. chapter 1

Context And Summary:

The battle between the living and the dead was won and the living prevailed. It was a hard fight and thousands died and drinks were raised in honour for the victorious dead. Jon was the one who struck down the night king and songs were sung for the white wolf. The people are in a state of rest although both Jon and Daenerys wish to march south to get the iron throne and avenge the betrayal which Cersei committed by not joining the fight between the living and the dead. The Northern lords are not happy about this and most of them protest against Jon about going south.

Both Jon and Dany are deeply in love with each other and have confessed their feelings to everyone. Even though Jon was told about his true heritage he has no wish for the Iron throne and cares not that Dany is his aunt, he loves her and that's all that matters. It did take some time for him to accept and forgive the man he thought was his father about the lies he was told and the hardship he had to endure by the hands of his jealous wife. He still thinks of Sansa and Arya as his sisters and still protects them as a brother should. Many of the Northern lords still are coming to terms with Jon's heritage and feel very uncomfortable about the relations that Jon and Dany have but cannot say anything as he is a king and she is a queen.

Bran, Jorah, Tormund and Sandor Clegane all unfortunately died in the battle between the living and the dead. Both Jon and Dany deeply mourned the loss of their family and beloved friends and Arya too felt some manner of sadness for Sandor, their names and deeds would not to be forgotten. Jaime came north and was met with sceptical faces except from Brienne who assured that he must have come with good intentions, which he did. He told everyone about Cersei's plans of how she never intended to help and that Euron Greyjoy was to bring and army of sell swords to King's Landing to fight against what she thought would be a weakened Northern force but was fortified with the Lannister's force as they are loyal to the lord of Casterly Rock, Jaime Lannister. Tyrion is glad to have his brother with him as is Jaime and hope to serve their new Queen faithfully and well as Hand of the Queen and Warden of the West.

Tyrion is still not sure what he thinks of the relationship between Jon and Dany but is obliged to go along with it as it is what his Queen wants. He still thinks a lot about the line of succession and who is to be King or Queen after her as she still thinks she is unable to have children...

It was early morning in Winterfell and the snows fell lightly on the ground. Silence was throughout the castle and it was peaceful. Many people were still sleeping in their warm beds on the exception for all of the Northern lords and their King, The White Wolf, Jon Snow. A heated debate took place among them in the great hall of Winterfell and Jon was frustrated that he had to leave Dany so early in the morning.

"My Lords please, you must listen to me. We owe Daenerys our lives, if not for her dragons we would all be soldiers in the Night King's army right now!" All of them looked at him with a furious gaze which made Jon shift in his seat. Karstark was particularly annoyed this morning and was prepared to argue with Jon excessively.

"Don't pretend that is the only reason you want to do this, we shed good Northern blood for our survival, and now you want us to march south, in the winter, to shed more blood. And why? Because you're thinking with your balls and not your brains!" Karstark knew instantly that his words were not chosen wisely as Jon stood up furiously from his seat with had hand clutched tightly around Longclaws leather hilt.

"Be careful now Lord Karstark, remember I am still your King" Jon warned him with a narrowed eyes piercing on him. Bowing his head and knowing that he was being disrespectful to the man who saved them by dealing the killing blow to the Night King.

"Forgive me, Your Grace" he politely asked and Jon nodded with a reassuring smile. The room went silent and the Northern lords looked among each other with burrowed frowns, Jon noticed the tension and decided to lighten the room. He walked down amongst the lords with a large jug of ale and poured each of them a cup. They heartily drank the ale and thanked him for it, their nerves were less prominent yet they still had doubts in their mind about the whole situation.

"Cersei is more of a threat to us than any of you realise" Jon stated as he sat with them all, they all looked to him and listened intently to him as they barely let him tell them his side.

"If we don't take the Iron throne before winter is done then we will all die. Cersei has an army of sell swords at her back and the Greyjoys; we cannot go against that, especially after most of our army will barely make it through winter. Remember were not all Northern." The wise words from Jon made them all think as they continued to drink ale. What he was saying made sense but they had no need to go south, 'let the others all go south if they want but leave us out of it' most of them were thinking. They Shared glances as Jon looked desperately at them for an answer so they could go before the snows got any worse, but silence was all among them. It was Lord Glover who stood up first and smiled widely at Jon.

"Your Grace, if it wasn't for you I would be dead, my family would be dead all of my men would be dead! I have grown to like the Dragon Queen and she deserves to be the Queen of Westeros. She is nothing like her kin before and to have her on the Iron Throne would be a blessing to everyone." All the Northern lords now were looking at him trying to figure out the point he was trying to make.

"I swear on my honour and my life that I will help you and Daenerys Targaryen take the Throne from that blonde haired bitch. I promise, to you! The King in the North!" He fell to his knees and offered Jon his blade raising it high above his head. The rest of the lords looked at him and Glover's words resonated in them and they remembered Jon's bravery on the battlefield and knew that he put his life on the line for them and they would do the same.

One after another they all fell to their knees offering Jon their blades in both apology and acceptance for the most needed help they were going to give. He smiled at them and relief overcame him. They always had a tendancy to make a moment more dramatic.

"Rise my lords! And thank you, I'm sure Daenerys will greatly appreciate your help as well." They all stood in sync and Lord Glover approached Jon giving him a strong handshake and bashed his shoulders on his to show their equal respect for each other.

They all went back to drinking but the atmosphere was very lively and loud cheering came from them as they told stories of Robert Baratheon and his rebellion with Ned Stark and of Robb Stark, The Young Wolf and his great deeds in the War of the Five Kings. Jon sat in admiration listening to these great stories from the men and thought of Robb and his bravery but was met with sadness when he recalled the way he was murdered, in a wedding no less and his wife who was savagely butchered. He had even felt bad for Catelyn, nobody deserves to die like that. As he pondered through his thoughts he had completely forgotten that Dany was waiting for him in their chambers and quickly rose to his feet.

"Forgive me my Lords I have to-", he was interrupted by the doors to the great hall opening and through it walked in Dany who was wearing an elegant and dragon patterned white dress. Missandei was close behind her and Dany was walking quickly at Jon who stood still staring at her beautiful presence. The Northern lords noticed Jon's hypnotised look and all of them chuckled amongst themselves.

"Where have you been?" She yelled at him which broke his gaze and he recoiled slightly at her words.

"I've been here persuading them to join you in the fight against Cersei" he pleaded to her, trying to get her to understand. She looked at the table and noticed the tankards of ale in the men's hands. Turning back to Jon with a look of disappointment on her face and he went from a desperate smile to a scared expression which the Northern lords laughed at.

"And then you decided to have a drink rather than come back to me, forcing me to put on a dress to come and find you? Is that right?" Jon was speechless, his mouth wide open in shock and his eyes scarcely met with Dany's. Laughter could be heard clearly from the lords as they looked in hysteria at Jon who was defenceless against the furious Dany.

She began laughing and grabbed Jon's hand which put him at ease yet still quite confused. "Don't worry Jon I don't care I'm just teasing you." He laughed with the men and pulled Dany into a warm and tight hug. He took in her scent and was intoxicated by it almost forgetting about her teasing which he hated most of the time but sometimes he enjoys it. Snapped out of his daze he remembered that they weren't alone in the room.

"So my Lords" Dany said as she turned to face the drinking men, "have you decided what you are going to do?" Glover stood up from his seat wiping away the froth from his mouth and let out a burp which surprised even him. "Aye, my Queen that we have. We will help you when the time comes you have our word." He sat back down and Dany was smiling widely at it, her faith of victory was rekindled and it was all thanks to Jon she thought, she would personally thank him for it tonight. Turning to face Jon who was admiring her, she approached Jon and gave him a quick kiss which took him by surprise.

Jon leaned in closely and whispered into her ear.

"I don't want to be quiet tonight" he bit her earlobe as he backed away. She felt the desire for him grow inside her, even though they had already spent many nights before together, it was this night that she was looking most forward too. Although she knew that they couldn't be loud in the castle, it wouldn't be fair on anyone else listening to her screams of pleasure whilst they try to sleep. Then the solution came to her, it was so obvious that she was surprised that she didn't think of it before.

"If we go to the camp where my Dothraki are then we can be as loud as we want, and if anyone wonders why we have gone then we can write it off as an inspection or something." Dany told Jon as she pulled him away so no one else could hear them speak. Jon gave her a grin and nodded his head whilst caressing her cheek.

"That sounds like fun" he responded thinking about what the night has in store for them.

"We should at least stay awhile and talk else it will look suspicious, wouldn't you agree?" Dany smiled knowing that Jon wanted more ale and then walked to the table with him and joined the Northern lords who were cheering and singing off key. Missandei was confused on what to do but was sent a inviting gesture by Dany and then quickly came and sat with the rest, enjoying good ale and conversation.


	2. chapter 2

Sansa was in her chambers, looking at herself in the long mirror thinking about everything she has been through to get to where she is right now. First the cruel Joffrey then a jealous Aunt, the sadistic and evil Ramsey and finally the scheming and mischievous Littlefinger. All of these people in her life made it hard for her to trust anyone sometimes even her own family was hard to trust. Since Arya came back she has frightened Sansa with her face trick and intimidating presence. Also Jon, when he came back with Daenerys he scarcely consults with her anymore which infuriates Sansa. She feels like she's all alone even surrounded by family.

She wore a black dress which was padded in a lot of warm and rich furs with the stark sigil sewn into the chest area with a light grey. The cloak attached to the dress draped down her slender figure, it's dark fur kept her warm from the winter chill seeping through the stone walls. Her Auburn hair stretched down over her shoulder in a tight braid, she had done it herself it took some tens of minutes. She put on a fake smile to hide the hidden pain of solitude inside of her. Arya was the person she stuck around with most of the time Sansa would even like to take a break from Brienne which was why she had dismissed her that day with great argument from Brienne.

Sansa left her the large cell she called her room and Walked through the halls of Winterfell. She passed many Northern Ladies who were awaiting their husbands return and politely greeted them as she passed by. Sansa did not like them much, she made no attempt to have friends as she knew it was all just a game that Sansa grew tired of playing. Often she would get courted by the unmarried high Northern Lords but nothing like that really interested her, after being married twice the thought of it happening again with someone she did not like, disgusted her.

Sansa opened the door to the outside courtyard and took in the fresh winter air which filled her with some relief. The snow was lightly dropping on her head as she pressed on through the rather thick snow that was collected on the ground. Looking around as she moved trying to find Arya, not knowing if she will be herself or someone else. Perhaps with Brienne training, or even Gendry who was the new Forge master in Winterfell.Suddenly she was stopped by a man dressed tightly in furs who seemed like he was looking for her.

"My lady, are you ok?" the man asked plainly, and Sansa was rather startled by him.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you. You haven't by any chance seen my sister have you?" Sansa wanted to find her quickly so they could converse more about old times and perhaps plan for the future. The man smiled at her which made her feel uneasy.

"My dear sister, you really need to pay more attention", he pulled of his face and it was Arya under it. Sansa hated it when she did that, it made her feel sick, the fact that she was wearing a dead man's face so casually made her shudder.

"Please don't do that, you know I hate it when you do that." Arya smiled at her before putting away the face in her satchel and taking off some of the furs she was wrapped in.

"Sorry I didn't have time to change, I just came from a meeting and looks like we're going to war with Cersei." Sansa gave a small grin; the thought of a scared Cersei gave her pleasure beyond imagining. Arya was now not as constricted by the furs and gave Sansa a light hug.

"Also today we must go to the Dothraki camp with Jon and Daenerys" this broke the hug between them and Sansa gave Arya a confused glance.

"What do you mean?" Sansa inquired, wondering what she could possibly think to gain by going to a camp full of savages.

"Jon and Daenerys plan to go to the Dothraki camp and we will go as-well. To keep an eye on him, the Dothraki can get rough or so I've heard." This still didn't answer her question and now she grew frustrated at her younger sister.

"And why do I have to come with you? What use could I be?" She asked desperately trying to avoid going there as she didn't want to spend time with beasts of men.

"Just come with me Sansa, you need to get out of this castle even if it's for the day. You're getting a little depressing to be around and I think the Dothraki will get your happy side back." Sansa knew her sister wouldn't stop nagging her until she would finally give up and accept to go, so she just accepted her fate for today and went along with her sister.

"Can we at least get something to eat first?" she asked feeling the rumble in her stomach and the dryness of her throat. Arya smiled and nodded before walking with Sansa to the kitchens to get something worthy for Ladies of Winterfell.

Tyrion was sat in his room drinking wine with Jaime and they were laughing about old childhood stories, the mischievous things they did and when their father Tywin caught them and sometimes didn't. Jaime looked into the fire which was roaring in Tyrion's chambers and felt the intense heat come off of it.

"Does it need to be that hot?" he asked looking at Tyrion who practically had his hands in it, rubbing them furiously.

"Yes it does, I'm bloody freezing, aren't you?" Jaime chuckled at Tyrion shaking his head in disappointment at how weak he is to cold.

"Yes I am but not enough to set the whole room on fire." Tyrion gave him a fake laugh which Jaime cringed too; he hated when his brother was sarcastic to him even as children he always outsmarted him and attempted to ridicule him, when Tyrion wasn't worshipping the ground he walked on.

"Do you think the Northerners will help Daenerys against Cersei?" the mood turned sour at the mention of Cersei and Tyrion sighed deeply before turning to face his beloved brother.

"Jon will, but for the other lords it won't be easy to convince them. But if we are to win we need people who can navigate the snows and their forces will too help in the fight. Especially since Cersei has the Golden Company at her side now." Jaime processed his words, still he cannot believe that Cersei betrayed him like that, betrayed everyone for what? A life, what life can she have without him? Only then he recalled his unborn child with Cersei and his thought was entirely on the child.

"Brother, it may be a sensitive subject but i need your help. So when Cersei has this child, my child, I want it. Even if she is to die afterwards, I want my child." Tyrion knew what he was going to ask and already he gave him an answer,

"Don't worry brother, I will be sure to ask Daenerys. She does owe you a lot, without the forces you brought with you we would have been sorely outnumbered by the dead." Jaime felt reassured now, soon he would have his child and this time he would be there for him or her, and raise them well, very well.

"So tell me brother, what will you do?" Tyrion looked at him and scratched his beard then moved his hands back to the fire to warm them.

"I don't know, if I'm being honest. Serve my Queen and drink some wine I suppose." Jaime laughed in response to him and patted him on the back as he stood up.

"Well whatever you decide to do I hope you live well and long. Maybe even have a child." This made Tyrion remember Tysha and Shae who he both thought would bear him children but was reminded of how that all ended.

"With who? Who would want Tyrion 'the imp' of house Lannister?" He asked rhetorically as he swirled the wine around in his cup. Jaime looked at him with pity,

"You mustn't be so hard on yourself brother, you'll find someone eventually. Just give it time." he said as he left Tyrion in his chambers to drink away and wallow in his thoughts.

"That fight was a bloody hard one, I'll tell you that", lord Glover bellowed out as he drank with his fellow lords, Jon and Dany. They all remembered the bloodied battlefield and the Wights savagely sinking their broken and crooked blades into all that was living. Jon was then reminded of his friend's death, Tormund and his eyes sunk looking at the floor. Noticing his sudden sadness Dany slipped her hand into his and squeezed it tightly under the table which brought him some comfort. She drank some ale but wasn't use to its bitter taste and almost choked on it, Jon chuckled lightly at her as she put the tankard back down onto the table.

"Well my lords, it was a pleasure to talk and drink with you, but I and your King must leave." Dany was now standing with Jon's hand still in hers tugging at him so that he would follow.

"Aye, that's right I must be off now don't drink too much today my lords" Jon had a smirk on his face as him and Dany were walking towards the main entrance with Missandei close behind them. They walked out to the main courtyard of Winterfell and the snows were falling gently on the ground, and then it was already covered in so much snow. Banging of hammers and shouts of workers could be heard.

Dany found delight in the snow and smiled every time it fell, Jon loves this sight. He slipped his hand away from hers and snuck over to pick up some snow to make a snowball; Missandei saw him do this and said nothing. Dany flinched her head back as the snowball hit the back of her neck sending a cold chill down her spine. She turned to face him and her mouth was wide open form the coldness, he found this delightful and laughed loudly at her. Dany came up to him and playfully pushed him into the snow, both her and Missande were now laughing at him as he lay in the snow.

"Is it cold down there?" she asked with a rhetorical tone as Jon smiled up at her. He held his hand out as a pose to help him up, but when she took his hand he pulled her down in the snow with him. Now they were really close, their faces inches apart. They looked at each-other deeply and they joined in a warm kiss, both of them wanted to take it further but knowing they couldn't in the middle of the courtyard. But soon they wouldn't have to hold back, at all.

They both stood wet with snow and now both of them were cold. Jon handled it better but Dany who is not used to cold climates didn't handle it too well. He noticed her shivering and he wrapped her in his large fur cloak. "Won't you get cold, Jon?" He gave her an assuring smile and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Come let's go to the camp" he whispered as he moved to his mount. Dany looked at him confused to why he was moving to his mount.

"Jon!" she called and he turned to her.

"Yes?" he turned around and saw Dany pointing to small carriage that had carvings of the Targaryen sigil on it. The driver was leaning against it and was smoking a pipe as he coughed.

"Oh!" Jon said which made Dany giggle at his slight confusion as they all began walking to it. The driver opened the back door and made a gesture to signal for letting them in. Dany and then Missandei entered and sat down at the end, Missandei sitting on the opposite side so there was room for Dany to sit next to Jon. He was about to come in before he was suddenly stopped.

"Wait!" they heard a call and saw both Sansa and Arya approach the carriage. Jon was confused wondering what they could possibly want.

"What is you want? Dear sisters" Jon said with a polite smile his face which Arya smiled back but Sansa looked blankly at him.

"Where are you going?" Sansa asked sounding almost routine to Jon and gave a slight frown to them both.

"I'm going with Daenerys to the camp where her army is for... inspection" he quickly thought as to not cause suspicion for his true intentions for the reason going.

"Why do you ask?" Jon at this point was genuinely confused on why they were asking him and Dany grew rather impatient. Arya bumped Sansa slightly which she quickly remembered what they discussed earlier.

"Is there enough room for two more?" Sansa began but was quickly interrupted by Arya.

"Yeah we are both rather bored and are sick of seeing Winterfell today." This shocked Sansa but she played along as to not antagonize her sister.

Jon looked over to Dany as it was ultimately her decision and she gave him a nod and a slight smile. He turned to them and invited them in. As they moved in Jon saw Ghost approach he and he knelt to meet his Dire-wolf.

"Ghost! What are you doing here boy?" His arms were outstretched but were left with empty arms and the Wolf climbed into the carriage and moved to Dany and sat at her feet. She smiled at him and Jon shook his head forgetting what he witnessed as he too entered the carriage and sat next to Dany who leaned into his arm when he sat down. The driver closed the door and moved to the reigns and began his way out to the camp.

Everyone was sat in an awkward silence; Jon and Dany were fine as they were in an embrace together. The silence annoyed Arya and she couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"Jon, I just want you to know you're still a brother to me and Sansa." Dany felt a little out of place now and turned her head to Ghost and began stroking him as he stood and pushed his head to her stomach. Jon smiled at his sisters.

"Thank you, sisters I really appreciate it." Arya lunged at him for a hug and squeezed him tightly. He looked to Sansa and she smiled at him and he nodded back.

Dany was giggling as Ghost was now licking her stomach he seemed possessed by it for some reason. Jon looked down at him and patted him playfully.

"He's cute Jon, I love him", she then leaned to his ear and whispered.

"But not as much as I love you" she smiled coyly at him. Soon they would arrive…


	3. chapter 3

The rest of the journey was filled with funny stories of childhood mainly told by Arya. They filled both Dany and Missandei with delight and laughter. Although Jon loved to see Dany smile he couldn't help but feel sad about the past, especially the parts where Catelyn was cruel to him and for what? Because she was jealous of Ned Stark for having a child with another Women? But he didn't! The whole time the constant emotional abuse was not even deserved, it frustrated him. Dany noticed his distance and grew worried for him.

Finally they made it to the camp and they heard distant drums playing and loud singing through the box they were in. The door to the carriage opened and their stood a tall and muscular Dothraki who was dressed in warm fur clothing that had a tattered light brown colour.

"Khaleesi!" The man called noticing his queen and Jon next to her. Dany looked at him and instantly recognized one of the strongest and well known captains of her Dothraki army. He was very tall, even for a Dothraki, yet his skin was no less copper than that of a Dothraki. He oddly had bright green eyes which was unusual. His braid was long, even longer than Drogo's used to be. It was so long that even his beard had to braided into several small braids.

"Bago!" She seemed glad to see him and for good reason, he saved her life on the battlefield when she fell from Drogon during the battle against the Night King's army. He cut down several Wights that surrounded her ready to stab her relentlessly.

"Why you, here, Khaleesi?" he asked, he was only just getting used to speaking the common tongue but was making excellent progress as he did put more effort than all of his fellow captains. Bago always had a curious mind, always wanting to try new things, see new people and learn about other people's way of life and he saw going with Daenerys as a perfect opportunity to do so. Because of his life and how it turned out he had grew up and lived in the fighting pits of Meereen and picked up countless amounts of combat techniques. He had returned to the Dothraki years later and rose to power through the Dothraki's primal and primitive society.

"I thought I would come and see how everything was going in the camp and perhaps stay and eat here too." Sansa was shocked at her words; she would have to dine with these savages as well. Arya and Jon smiled and were waiting for Dany's lead.

"Go on Jon, you first", Jon nodded and hopped out of the cabin, the next was Arya who was eager to go into the camp. Dany was coming out, but Jon swept her into his arms, she giggled as Jon let her down gently whilst staring at her longingly.

Lastly was Sansa who quickly caught the eye of Bago whose mouth was wide open as he stared at her auburn hair. Never before has he seen hair like that, it was like the red sun or a flowing river of blood to him and he liked it. Her beauty was unmatched to any women he has ever seen, except for Dany but this was different. Moving quickly up he offered his hand to her.

"You need help?" She looked at his hand and reluctantly took it, only to be polite.

"Thank you" to her surprise he didn't smell as bad as she had thought a Dothraki would and he wasn't half bad looking yet she still held slight disgust, not for him but for the Dothraki in general. Bago smiled widely and continued to stare at her. Dany saw him and shook her head whilst laughing quietly to herself.

"Bago! Take us to the main tent." She tries to grab his attention and without diverting his gaze from Sansa he signalled everyone to follow him. As they followed him, Sansa approached Dany.

"Why does he stare at me?" Sansa asked who was thinking of how to respond.

"Why do most men stare at women?" Dany responded with a question which did make Sansa think.

"Because they want the women in their bed?" She inquired which made Dany smile.

"You would think, but if he only wanted you for that then he would be on top of you right now taking it by conquest. But curiously he isn't. He must like you. You see, Bago isn't like most Dothraki, he never grew with up with them and I've found him more compassionate than most Dothraki." This made Sansa gulp, she thought of The Savage doing things to her which made even the torturous things that Ramsay or Joffrey did look good. But on the other hand What Dany had said about being compassionate touched her slightly.

"Like I said though, he didn't advance on you, so he must like you", Sansa flinched slightly at this. Even if she wanted too she knew that going even near him was something people would frown at. Sansa looked at Bago from behind as he guided the group; she noticed the long braid that stretched down, swaying past his glutes all the way down to the back of his thighs. Quickly she moved her direction of view away, feeling embarrassed that she looked there.

"Why does his hair go that far down? It doesn't make sense, especially since they fight a lot." Dany was nodding at Sansa, understanding her viewpoint; it was an outlandish custom after-all.

"Well, when a Dothraki fighter loses a fight they cut off his braid to show the world their shame. So if you see one with a long braid you will feel one of two things." Sansa perked up her view wanting to know what's next.

"What things?" she asked, curiosity riddled her voice.

"If you happened to be on their bad side, be very afraid. But if you are on their side then you can feel completely safe, depending on the situation." Thanking the gods that Bago is on her side, Sansa looked at him again and this time was examining his body structure as they walked beside him. Such a large man, she thought to herself almost the same height as The Mountain or at least she thinks, it was a very long time since she saw Sir Gregor's height. She saw his weapon strapped to his waist

She found herself studying his name in her mind and then it clicked. He was the man her brother talked of when he was on the battlefield against the dead. Apparently he saved Jon from certain death by taking out one of the White Walkers by himself; Bago got endless praise from Jon when he talked about him to the Northern lords. Now it made sense why Jon was walking beside him talking vividly to each other. If her brother liked him then why not her? Why does she feel disgusted around Dothraki? Could Arya have been right earlier?

They came up to a very large tent, one which could hold hundreds of people inside. Bago gestured for them all to go inside as he entered himself. Suddenly the cold and darkening evening turned to a warm and brightly lit tent full of happy and cheery Dothraki. There were so many of them they were dancing, singing, eating, drinking and fighting in a makeshift arena in the centre of the tent. It was a large circle surrounded by a shabby wooden fence and blood was splattered all over the ground. Dany smiled at them all, loving the lively atmosphere they always created. Jon smiled also though it was only because Dany was. It's not that he doesn't like the Dothraki (he does owe his life to one) he just loves it when Dany smiles.

"Go sit there you four." Bago pointed to a finely crafted table that sat next to a roaring fire pit and many Dothraki captains were sat there too eating and drinking away. The group went to sit at the table and were all greeted lively by the captains.

"Khaleesi!" They called. Jon moved behind Dany before they sat and he pulled his cloak off of her and placed it on the back of the chair. Jon stroked her cheek as he sat down next to Dany. She smiled at him and began moving her hand across Ghost's head who was still obsessed with her stomach.

"Stop it, boy" she said playfully with a giggle and Ghost then moved to lay at her feet underneath the table. They all began eating food which was lay out all in front of them, roasted goat, chicken, pork and lots of bread eating it all with ease. Jon had a look of surprise at the way Dany was eating her food, picking it up in her hands and savagely munching away. She passed legs of chicken to Ghost underneath the table who happily took it and licked her fingers in appreciation which made her giggle. Jon had a large smile on his face, never before had he seen a lady eat like this and he began eating the same way not feeling obliged to eat 'properly'. Arya did the same when she noticed both Jon and Dany were eating like that. Sansa on the other hand did not and remained to eat like a lady, as she was taught remembering her lessons from septa... she had forgotten her name. How? She felt bad now about her. Arya pushed her arm gently snapping her away from her guilt as she turned to look at her young sister.

"Eat with your hands. C'mon let loose for once, be fun." She said teasingly to Sansa who had a furious look in her eyes.

"I am fun!" Sansa was now red from embarrassment noticing how loud she spoke.

"Then prove it." Arya responded taking a large bite from a leg of chicken. Sansa eyes the chicken on the wooden platter in from of her and she took her glove off realising how warm it was she also took the other off. Pulling off a leg and feeling the grease between her fingers, it didn't feel as bad as she thought. Then she finally ate it, indulging in the taste which was familiar yet so much better now. Arya clapped and smiled at Sansa who gave her a warming look back. Sansa turned her head away from her sister and now found herself looking at Bago who was staring at her with a coy smile as he ate some meat savagely. Without even thinking Sansa gave him a smile back and took a large bite from the chicken in her hand which made Bago chuckle slightly at the image. Quickly realising what she was doing she stopped and cleared her throat but again find herself still staring, why? She did not know.

All the Dothraki seemed happy at Dany's presence and she was clearly thrilled to be with them. Missandei was scanning the room hoping to find Grey Worm. She knew that even though Dany wanted to come here to be with Jon, Missandei knew that she was to come because Grey Worm was here. She was met with disappointment and quickly became frustrated; she would get up and looks for him but didn't know if she could leave her queen. Dropping her head in defeat she was now eating a piece of bread slowly.

"My Queen. With your permission may I take Missande with me for the night?" Suddenly her head shot up and her eyes locked onto Grey Worms who now stood before the group. Missandei smiled widely to him as he did to her but then regained his straight face and faced Dany again waiting for her response.

"Of course!" Dany quickly responded to Grey Worm who bowed and then took Missande with him out of the tent and then further into the camp. Dany was happy for her, she always wanted her friends to have happiness in their service to her.

Cheering was going on as Dothraki brawled in the ring and out of the ring. Arya was completely enamoured by the combat and loved every connection between fist and face. How she wanted to join them but decided against it as she is more of a fighter in the shadows and not a brawler.

A Drunk Dothraki stumbled to the table where the group sat and was staring at the large fire. A captain looked at him and hissed which caused the Drunk to back away but he stumbled slightly and dropped the half full tankard in his hand which fell all over Sansa who then broke her gaze from Bago.

She jumped back into her seat and began furiously wiping herself whilst cursing the Drunkard who stood looking at her blankly. Jon was about to rise but was stopped quickly by Dany who showed him Bago who had quickly shot up off the floor and was approaching the Drunk. He began pushing the Drunk cursing him in his mother tongue as he did so. The Drunk simply laughed at him and then without warning punched him with a heavy and sluggish swing which took Bago by surprise but barely made him flinch.

Silence fell over the entire tent as Bago gave the Drunk a deathly stare. The other captains watched with sadistic smiles knowing that the Drunk was fucked and Dany was not worried for her captain so turned to Jon but he was locked on Bago watching with interest. Sansa on the other hand looked at both of them and gulped nervously at the sight, feeling concern for Bago which she tried to dismiss but couldn't seem to. Arya saw this as her opportunity to disappear feeling no danger towards her kin and quietly exited the tent. Bago swung back strongly causing the Drunk to stumble back but quickly regained his footing, he gritted his teeth and then wiped the blood that began running from the side of his mouth. He lunged at Bago hitting him in his manhood causing him to bend and the Drunk grabbed his braid and swung him to the floor on his knees. Sansa let out a quiet gasp but sighed in relief when Bago sent a strong kick into the Drunks leg making him hop back his knee now in extreme pain. Bago stood back up and looked to Sansa and gave her a slight smirk and nod and she responded the same before turning her head away in a blush. He chuckled but quickly remembered the Drunk he was in front of him, and then he was hit in the head with a rock and was sent stumbling back. Blood gushed from his head and the Drunk smiled sadistically at him. Sansa felt the need to stop this but then saw the enraged Bago who was clearly cloaked in extreme anger. The Drunk now lost his smile at the sight of this new and rage fuelled Bago.

Sansa now watched intently and observed Bago, she was blushing at his chivalrous behaviour, maybe they weren't as savage as she thought. Bago ran at him and pulled him up before smashing him to the ground and began bludgeoning his face quickly with his fist. He was not stopping.

"Bago! Stop!" Dany ordered which made him stop instantly. He spat on him and then cut his rather short braid off with his arahkk. She approached Bago and saw his wound was quite deep and bleeding heavily.

"You defended her honour well, I'm sure she's grateful, now, why don't you get that wound checked out." Dany told him as he looked over to Sansa. She felt embarrassed but did truly feel thankful and sorry for his injury. Sansa stood and moved to Bago slowly and smiled at him.

"Yes. Thank you very much. Do you need help with your wound?" Bago lit up at her request and nodded quickly at her. Dany smiled at him and looked at Sansa who seemed very red and nervous.

"Are you sure?" Dany inquired which Sansa instantly nodded in assurance. She took Bago by the hand and left the tent into the camp.Dany sat back next to Jon who was feeling a little concerned for Sansa which Dany noticed.

"Don't worry my love, she'll be fine, Bago is a kind soul." This eased him slightly, a man of strength and compassion, he smiled at this. Jon looked at Dany and saw that her lips were dry and decided that now was a good time for a kiss. She was surprised by this kiss but pushed hard into it taking in the warmth. Many of the captains were now smiling and whistling mockingly at them as they laughed. This reassured Dany that her allies didn't care about her and Jon, unlike the Northern Lords and Ladies. She pushed more into the kiss and now their tongues intertwined and it aroused them both when the saliva exchanged through each other. The captains were now laughing hard as they too were with their women kissing them and feeling their bodies.

Tyrion was walking along the battlements of Winterfell; his face was squinting as he looked out in the distance. He rubbed his hands together; the cold was getting to him, as it always did. He had awaited for Dany's return at what seemed like hours now, ever since she left the castle without warning with Jon.

"Cold, my lord?" Tyrion turned to see Varys gliding up to him smoothly.

"That would be an understatement" he said with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Why are you out here at this hour?" Varys always pried into matters which didn't concern him as was his job. Whenever a bit of information wasn't in his possession it annoyed him.

"I'm waiting" Tyrion responded as he pulled a skin of wine and drank it heartily.

Varys looked down at the dwarf and felt pity, such a small man with the weight of the world on his shoulders and took solace in wine.

"And what would it be that you're waiting for?" Now his prying was obvious and Tyrion smiled at him. He began rubbing his hands again frustrated about the cold.

"I'm waiting for our Queen who decided to run off with Jon Snow to come back." He said with a tired tone at the end as he looked up at Varys who looked at him with a ghastly expression.

"She's also with Sansa and Arya Stark" Varys added as he began walking past Tyrion expecting him to follow, which he did.

"So you already knew about our Queen then?" Varys looked down at him his brow raised high, Tyrion knew instantly his mistake and corrected himself.

"Of course you did, it was a stupid question." They continued walking along the battlements.

"So tell me. Why is it you're waiting outside, at night, in the cold?" His words almost seemed like they were mocking Tyrion who cringed defensively at his words.

"I have urgent business, concerning the line of the succession. Now that the dead are dead again we can now look to the future and because the queen can't conceive, we have a problem." He let out which Varys took in with a sensitive ear.

"Hm? I don't think that wise my lord hand; it is a very sensitive and personal issue. Besides I don't think she'll be coming back tonight. Unfortunately, for you." Tyrion gave an exasperated sigh and washed his annoyance down with wine.

"She should tell me these things! I'm her bloody hand!" he bellowed and his words echoed through Winterfell. Tyrion was quick to calm himself and continued to walking but Varys still had a startled expression on his face.

"Forgive me for asking my lord but, what do you plan to do once the fight against Cersei is over, assuming we win and take the Iron Throne from her? Varys had a curious look about him now which made Tyrion feel uneasy.

"Serve my Queen and drink" he said as he drank more wine from the skin which made Varys shake his head.

"Will you not further the Lannister line, your brother can't do it-"

"and why is that, my lord?" Tyrion interrupted which Varys took as a warning sign to tread carefully.

"I mean that he will not take the position as he has refused multiple times previously." Tyrion nodded his head in agreement which left Varys as ease. Even though Jaime had a child on the way from Cersei he had no plans to take Lordship over Casterly Rock.

"And who shall I further the line with? Who would have a man such as me who isn't already dead?" Varys let out a sigh and quickly remembered something.

"What about the women you're already married too?" Now Tyrion stopped walking and his presence was a rather dark now.

"I like you Varys; if I were not even the slightest drunk then I might have stopped liking you. But no, Sansa is very young and beautiful and I am getting older and am quite the little troll, she deserves better than a drunk such as me." Tyrion's bout of self-insulting made him think of everything that happened in his past. He thought of Tysha and then Shae, the only women he ever loved and both betrayed him.

"You like Sansa Stark though, don't you my lord?" Varys added which made Tyrion think of when they married. Neither of them wanted it but the late Tywin Lannister got what he commanded and then they were married. He never saw a girl more upset than Sansa on that day which made him feel upset. Although he did desire her, he never slept with her and doesn't regret it one bit at all.

"Who wouldn't" Tyrion said as they both now looked out into the night of winter, the cold still pressed onward and now Sansa was in Tyrion's thoughts.


	4. chapter 4

Somewhere further in the camp in a somewhat small tent was Sansa and Bago. She was cleaning his wound with a now bloodied cloth, dipping it in red water. Sansa dabbed it lightly and noticed Bago was staring at her with deep eyes. Earlier she found this creepy and strange but now it seemed charming to her, why? She had no idea, perhaps it was to do with his chivalrous act and taking a wound for her honour perhaps.

"It is Bago, right?" She asked, feeling ashamed she had to ask but she paid no mind earlier. He nodded at her not taking his eyes off of her.

"Well then, Bago. I just wanted to tell you that I appreciate very much what you did for me." Bago quickly stood up and looked down at her. Sansa felt a little uneasy but trusted that he would not hurt her.

"There is no need to… uh...thank me! Anytime you need help, Bago will come." Sansa felt her face warm and became amused at him, never before had a man offer their service to her which she found exhilarating. When Bago was stood he began to feel a slight sting in bus side which he flinched at. Sansa saw this and quickly got up to check him which is where she saw a splinter of wood sticking into the area where his ribs are located.

"You're going to have to take off your coat of if I'm going to fix that up." Sansa told him and quickly realised what she had said and it made her blush brightly. He simply smirked and began to take his coat off. Sansa was hypnotized by his bulging muscles and she stared at his biceps which were huge, hulking neck breakers. He noticed her staring and laughed which made her snap out of her sudden daze.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked quickly, hoping he hadn't noticed her staring at him.

"No reason" he responded, still smiling playfully before hissing in pain again. Sansa quickly approached him worried and inspected the splinter closely.

"Ok, It's not that big, so I'm going to pull it out in 3,...2…" Bago braced himself for one and hoped it wouldn't hurt that much.

"One", she pulled it out and as she had predicted it wasn't that big, Bago was still breathing out the pain trying hard not to show weakness. No blood came out so Sansa decided that there was no need to bandage it and his head would be fine. Her reason for staying was dwindling away. She felt sad about having to leave, there was something about him which attracted her.

"Sansa, there is something I need to say to you" Bago said and looked down at her with wide and dark eyes. 'By the old gods he is so much taller than me', she thought and even she was tall herself.

"And what is it you want to say, Bago?" She asked getting nervous as he stared longingly at her with his green eyes. Bago took a deep breath which pressed on her cheeks and she indulged in its warmth, feeling the hardness of his body on her.

"You are very… pretty women. You're hair is like a... setting sun and you're... body-" He was stopped suddenly by a red faced and heavily breathing Sansa who placed her hand on his hard yet surprisingly smooth chest. Bago looked at her hand and saw her turn her face away. Then he decided to be even bolder and he pulled her chin gently so that she was facing him, a warm feeling of satisfaction washed over her as his warm breath pressed lightly onto her pale northern skin. He didn't smell like she thought it would and to find comfort in it… she didn't know what was going on and it scared her slightly. His braid stretched down his chest and looked smooth as if had been oiled.

Bago slipped one hand onto her back and pulled her gently closer and now his face was so close yo hers, the tip of their noses brushed together. Sansa couldn't hold it in anymore, she desired him, but why? There was no explanation that went through her mind but no other man made her feel like this. They joined into a light kiss which made Sansa feel tremble in pleasure as Bago held her tightly in his arms.

Meeting him only today this is not how either of them expected things to turn out. It didn't only feel good but it also felt right and exiting for both of them. Bago lifted Sansa up which startled her but was quickly reassured by his smile. She felt like she was being rescued from the memories of the cold and hurtful marriage she had with the torturous Ramsey and were being replaced by this warm, strong and handsome man.

"What are you going to do with me?" She asked flirtatiously at him, biting her bottom lip in lust. Bago sensed her lust and moved to her face again for another kiss only this time it was stronger and more full of passion.

"You'll see" he chuckled, whilst moving towards a pile of furs on the floor which have been made into a small bed. She saw the furs and now envy for him overtook her as she kissed him again biting his lower lip softly which aroused him further.

"Let's not wait any longer then", she softly kissed his cheek and was now admiring his long and braided beard. Bago set her down gently and began taking the rest of his clothes off. Sansa's eyes widened when she saw the size of his manhood. Either Ramsey was just a little prick with a little prick or Bago was just a very lucky man. Sansa almost just went for it not being able to resist it. Laughing at her surprise he moved down to her and continued to kiss her with extreme passion.

Sansa began to undo her dress but struggled to get it off which frustrated her but Bago was patient and waited whilst kissing her neck. Sansa couldn't get it undone and looked at Bago,

"just tear it off!" Bago heard her but wasn't sure if she really meant it.

"Are you sure?" he asked, he wasn't like most Dothraki who would just tear it off and take her roughly in seconds, with or without consent. Even Bago didn't know why he was like this he just felt different about her compared to other women he has been with in the past.

"Yes, I'm sure" and with that her dress was completely torn off and even though it reminded her slightly of her bad past the thought passed as Bago glace her a comforting kiss. She threw the remains of the dress across the tent and all that remained was her thin, white silk undergown which Bago could clearly see through. He looked at her body and was stunned to how perfect it was. Sansa then pulled the gown off and was now anxious yet still desired him. Bago pushed her gently onto her back and kissed her his tongue entering her mouth. Then he began moving down to her breasts and suckled one of them softly.

Sansa found this pleasurable and felt herself getting wet. Bago was enjoying the feeling of her nipple in his mouth and loved the scent she gave off. He started to move his head further down leaving a trail of saliva as he did so. Sansa's mouth was wide open as Bago began running the tip of his tongue on her clit.

This is something that both of them have never experienced before and Sansa liked it as Bago enjoyed Doing it. She placed a hand on Bago's head to control the pace and the other hand was clenching tightly on the furs as she moaned in pleasure. Bago flicked his tongue over her folds which caused her eyes to flutter. She tapped him to get his attention and he looked up.

"You can...you know. Just please be gentle." Sansa looked at him, she was panting slightly as she looked compassionately at his face. As Bago moved back up he noticed something on the insides of her legs, scars.

Bago looked up right at her and moved closer to her face.

"Who did this to you? Do i need to kill him?" Bago scowled at the thought of anyone hurting her, even though they've had a brief time together he felt very protective for her. Sansa laughed playfully at him,

"No no, it was a while ago and besides I've already killed him." Both Bago and Sansa smile at each other he found it sexy that this woman took revenge and killed the bastard that did that to her. Suddenly he pulled her closer by the thighs and she looked up at him and pressed her hands on his dense muscularity. He steadied his hardness and prepared to enter her.

He pushed in and she felt so many things, deep pleasure was one of them. As he moved in and out of her she produced moans and for the first time in her life she was enjoying sex. How she was dreading coming here at first to the camp and only with the convincing of Arya did she even come. Why it was Arya wanted to come so desperately remained a mystery but Sansa would kiss her for it.

"Harder!" She shouted, "I want it faster!" shr was demanding it from Bago who accepted quickly and did as she said. He felt her tighten around his hardness which he responded with deeper thrusts and he began to get crazed from the sight if Sansa moving up and down, moaning in pleasure.

Then suddenly Sansa gripped his arm extremely hard and screamed very loud as her orgasm shit through her. Panting heavily, she smiled widely at Bago but gestured him to carry on wanting him more. He took the offer and continued to move into her gently and with passion as he stared deeply in her face before kissing her.

"Oh by the gods, Bago, yes." He found these words as an achievement but it felt more than that And he began feeling close to the edge. He lifted her up and were making love in a tight embrace, their sweating bodies pressing against each other. Bago was do close now, he felt a sudden rush of pleasure go through him. He produced a grunt and then he was finished, filling Sansa with his seed and they both dropped down panting heavily.

Smiling at each other, they both Kissed again and then hugged tightly.

"Are you Ok?" Bago asked whispering into Sansa's ear who smirked back at him.

"Much better now and if we stay in here tonight and sleep together then i will be even better." Bago laughed and stroked the sides of Sansa's face.

"Ok, I'll stay" he responded leaning over to nibble at her ear which she giggled at.

"what are you wearing back though?" Bago asked jestingly, knowing that her dress was destroyed earlier. Sansa looked around the room trying to find something she could wear.

"I suppose you'll have to share your furs with me when you come back to the castle with me." Bago quickly looked at her, confused what she meant by 'going with her'.

"When I do what now?" Sansa noticed his surprise and confusion, then placed her hand on his chest.

"Yeah. I want you to come with me." Bago was taken completely by surprise at her request and stood up, Sansa looked at him wondering what he was going to do. Suddenly he picked her which startled her but quickly settled in his arms. He kissed her and looked her deep in the eyes.

"I will go with you" Bago kissed her again furiously and Sansa's eyes lit up with excitement, smiling vigorously at him. They both collapsed back into the furs and fell asleep, smiling in each others warm embrace.

As the night pressed further onwards Dany and Jon found themselves still among the Dothraki who were all drinking, eating and fucking. Jon was amazed at how open these people are about sex and having it in front of hundreds. Dany lay in his lap wrapped up in his strong arms as they shared a deep loving embrace.

"Jon, do you ever wonder what life would be like if you had never met me?" Dany asked him which took Jon by surprise. He moved his arm up to scratch his growing beard and produced a small grin.

"One that would not be worth living, my love." His response lit up her eyes and she gave him a kiss on his chin for it. Dany looked around her and was laughing at the sight she had saw, many of her people were all fucking each other and men fighting over a women to fuck.

"Do they always do this?" Jon asked her, he often found this an odd custom but at the same time found it exhilarating to think about, mayhaps he thought he should've been born a Dothraki.

"Mostly every night I believe." Dany responded and saw Jon staring at them all with a nervous gaze. They were both quickly distracted by a Dothraki captain who had tapped his shoulder.

"Khaleesi, would you perhaps Grace us by joining in the love making?" He asked in his native tongue.

"I wouldn't mind but I would have to ask my Khal if he doesn't." She responded in Dothraki as well. Jon had no idea what they were saying which bothered him slightly as he didn't know of they were talking about him or not.

"Jon, Rhqa here wants to know if me and you would want to join him and some of the others in love making?" He was completely taken aback by this request. Sure he wanted to take Dany again tonight but in front of her men, could he do It? Dany didn't seem none too bothered by this request but she wouldn't be as she lived with Dothraki for some time.

"What is matter? Does Khal have a small manhood?" Rhaqa spurted in the common tongue and Jon was angered by this comment. He stood up and put Dany down on her feet and moved right up to Rhqa's face.

"The only small manhood here will be yours after a cut it off." Jon hoped that the insult would command respect among the man as was making love with Dany in front of them as he now intended to do. Rhqa took a few moments of staring blankly in Jon's face and Dany couldn't tell what was going to happen but she was worried for Jon.

"This Khal, I like Khaleesi!" Rhqa patted him strongly on his back as did Jon. Dany let a small sigh of relief as she thought that could've gone bad very quickly. Before she could even think of what to do next Jon took her arm and began pulling her gently to where Rhqa was now walking.

"What are you doing Jon?" She asked and he turned to give a her a coy smile.

"We're gonna make love right here, right now." Rhqa laughed and then gave Jon another pat. Dany on the other hand was still trying to process what he was saying. Did he truly want to? Or was it some elaborate plan to make the Dothraki like him more? It could be both.

She didn't question it as Jon began taking of her clothes desperately. Dany was now fidgeting with his breaches also as Rhqa moved over to his 3 wives who waited for him. He sat down and began watching Dany and Jon with curious eyes as did the other captains.

It took a little time before Dany's dress was at least half off, showing her perfect large and round breasts with the cute little nipples which Jon loved to play with. She was still getting his breaches off which was a pain because his manhood had just gotten hard and was hooking on his breaches as she tried pulling them down.

When they were finally off Jon's cock was on display and he did not disappoint at all. It was much larger than any she had before and she loved it and the Dothraki watching seemed either surprised me jealous at Jon.

"Khaleesi you are lucky!" One of the captain said in Dothraki which made her smile. At this point she was on her knees and stroking Jon's thigh with one hand whilst tugging at his cock with the other. It wasn't shortly after she took him into her mouth which gave him much pleasure as he watched her cock slowly disappear in her mouth and then reappear.

As they went along with their thing everyone else was doing theirs as well. Many Dothraki were watching them however seeing how Jon fared with their Khaleesi who is told to be a devil in bed, even the great Khal Drogo found her hard to keep up with her in sex.

Jon stopped her after some time and lifted her from her knees. Dany noticed he still had his upper clothing on and pulled it off revealing his muscular and scarred torso which pulled the Dothraki's attention.

"Those are impressive scars Khal!" Raqa shouted as his second wife began taking him in her mouth. Jon let out a burst of air through his nose as Dany ran her fingers over them. She knew the sad tale behind them, they weren't anything to be proud of because they were a reminder of betrayal and disloyalty. Jon made her promise never to tell anyone about how unless he said otherwise.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew how I got them." Jon left Rhqa thinking why he is not proud of them. He lifted Dany up after he pulled the rest of her clothes off and her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"I love you Dany." Jon said as he positioned his manhood and began pushing himself inside her. At first she gasped at the sudden impact but then quickly started moaning as he filled her up. The Dothraki men were shocked at how quickly she fell to him and began her pleasured moans.

"I… love… you too Jon, oh shit please don't stop. I beg you don't." She was biting her lower lip as Jon took her strongly whilst standing, his hands holding her up by the thighs. Jon's concentration was steel as he stated deeply into her eyes letting out barely a grunt, he was like a man on a mission.

Dany was surprised but she could feel herself getting close to the edge and now she began moving in rhythm with him, the sound of wet skin slapping loud and erotic for everyone in the room. It wasn't long after that Dany began screaming loudly as she orgasmed and her legs spasming uncontrollably in his hands.

"I never see anybody mount the Khaleesi as good as you Khal." Rhqa was now pounding into his third wife who was a lot younger than the other two. Dany had her head resting on his bare shoulder as Jon put her slowly on her feet. When she came down from her high state she pushed Jon on the furs that were lay down all on the floor.

"Now it's my turn for you, beloved." Dany had a mischievously lustful smile on her as she climbed over Jon and took him in her again.


	5. Chapter 5

The cold night passed and it had been a night of passion, feelings and actions of love and lust were expresses and exchanged amongst many. The Dothraki camp was oddly quiet even for early in the morning and in this sullen silence was Sansa and Bago, sleeping peacefully. They were wrapped snugly in furs and were pressed tightly against each other sharing their warmth.

Sansa woke up with a slight startle at first not knowing where she was but quickly saw Bago and calmed down instantly.

"Are you awake Bago?" His eyes opened, meeting Sansa's face was enough to make him smile and gives her a quick peck on her pale cheek. His large beard tickled her face and made her giggle. Sansa cradled his face and began kissing him slowly.

"You sleep ok?" She smiled at him and loved his accent, it was smooth and almost poetic.

"Yes, I slept really well." Sansa replied as she grabbed his hand underneath the furs.

"We had better get ready to go." Sansa was dreading going back and wanted to remain in that tent forever, with him, with Bago. He had noticed her dread and comforted her with a tight and strong hug before lifting her up and spun her around playfully.

"Stop it Bago!" Sansa said with a heartfelt laugh and her face was full of cheer. Bago pressed his face into her bare chest which made gave her pleasure as he began nipping her her nipple. Sansa was still up in the air and she looked down at him and she then wrapped her legs around him. Bago dropped her down so he could face her and then she pressed into him for a kiss. To his surprise she began biting his lower lip which caused him to squeeze her perfectly rounded ass.

"Ughh, I wish we had time, but we need to get ready to leave before I'm missed at the castle." Sansa pressed her forehead on his and breathed heavily whilst staring deeply into his green eyes. Bago let her down and brushed his thumb over her pink nipple before backing off with great strain.

"Would you please help with my braid?" He asked as it fell loosely all the way down to the back of his muscular thighs. Nodding her head quickly quickly she laughed at how long it was and she wanted to sort it out as soon as possible. Sansa moved to sit down, pulling him with her and then she covered her naked body with furs just in case someone walked inside. She was behind him and began brushing his hair with her hands. Slight grunts of pain were produced when knots in his hair was pulled and snapped.

"So when we get back to Winterfell people may stare at us both, together but just stay close to me and you'll be fine." Bago listened and turned to embrace her.

"I won't ever leave." Those words made her blush and she quickly turned him so she could continue with his hair.

"Thank you." Sansa whispered into his ear making him smile. She begins to braid his hair which takes some time. When she was done his braid was thrown over his shoulder and then he decided to pull her closer to him running his hands over her thighs, feeling the multiple scars on them cursing the man who made them. She kissed the back of his neck as her arms wrapped around his dense six pack. Sansa wanted him again, more than she wanted any man ever. She knew however that time was of the essence and she stood up giving him with a kiss and stretching out. Bago admired her slender figure and her perfect ass overhanged her legs. Sansa noticed him staring and have him a coy smile before bending over teasing him as she picked up his clothes and threw it too him.

"Oh I forgot that my dress is ripped." They both smiled remembering how great the night before was, the feelings of pleasure they experienced seemed unreal to them.

"There should be something in here, somewhere." Bago said as he stood to look around. He looked inside a straw woven basket and found a gown made of thick furs. Perfect! He thought and turned to give it to her.

"Bago are you in here-?" Dany walked into the tent and saw a stark naked Bago and and a Sansa who was desperately trying to cover herself up.

"Ah Khaleesi, what brings you here." He asks casually in Dothraki as he walked up to Sansa with the gown who looked mortified at how relaxed he was about this.

"I see you two had fun last night." Dany said which made Sansa blush as Bago handed her the fur gown over. "Well Sansa me and you're brother are leaving together by horse, will you be ok getting back?" Sansa looked at Dany over Bago's shoulder which covered her nakedness.

"I'm fine yes. I'm sure me and Bago can share a horse." Sansa smiled at both Dany and then down at Bago who looked up at her face.

"I'll wait for your return then." Dany cannot contain her smile and witnessing this filled her with Joy. Not only was it cute to see it but it was proof even if it's small but it was a sign that her people and the people of Westeros can co-exist together. She thinks of this as she leaves the tent leaving Sansa and Bago alone again.

"Well, that was awkward." Sansa looks up at Bago who had started helping her put on her clothes. Sansa looked at her new clothing with curious eyes. They were soft and comfy on her skin.

"You look good." Bago said and Sansa indulged herself with the new fabric as it brushed gently on her skin.

"Bago your still naked." He looked down and laughed, not even realising. She handed him his first and he kissed her cheek in thanks. Sansa admired his bulky and strong body once more before it was completely covered up. He looked at her again once more an he never thought he could be so happy. If his past was any indication happiness was far from what his life should be. Thinking this he pulled her close to him and groped her once more through the furs.

"Should we go now?" She asked both of them still so close to each other and then they joined together one last time in a sensual kiss.

"Ok, let's go." Bago slipped his arm around her shoulder and they walked outside of the tent. The snows were lightly falling in the morning mist on the heads of all who were outside. Bago brought Sansa close to him to keep warm, not being used to cold climates at all. They walked through the thick snow towards where Bago had hitched his giant golden stallion. They received glances from other Dothraki, especially the women. Sansa grew nervous at them staring and moved her head at Bago's chest. He chuckled slightly at her and instead of her awkwardly walking with her head like that, he decided to pick her up in a bridal position. There was no gasps or words of putting her down, she simply rested her head on his chest again and closed her eyes.

One women approached Bago and was estranged at the sight of what she saw. Bago had to stop as she was in the way which seemed to frustrate him.

"Who is this red head and why is she in your arms?" The women spurted in Dothraki which caused Sansa to open her eyes and look at her. She was like any Dothraki women only more clothed in fur because of the cold. Her black hair was wild and messy and had blue paint in it from the paint patterns that were spiralled on her face. Bago gritted his teeth and his eyes narrowed at the women.

"She is The Moon of my life." Bago said as he looked down at Sansa who had no clue what was being said. Who was this women? And why was she standing in their way?

"This Girl? She looks frail and weak. How do you expect to have strong son with a girl like that. You deserve a real women, how can you declare her The Moon of your life. My Sun and Stars." Bago let Sansa down and then furiously approached the Women which made her recoil.

"I was never your Sun and Stars, whore. Next time you even think that I am, your dead. This women understands me and she is amazing. So stay, away, from me and her! And I am not like the rest of you, I do not dream of having a child that is just strong or fearless I want a son or daughter that's also kind and caring and not brought up in tents!" His voice was loud and his breathing ragged. Sansa didn't know why he was angry but she needed to stop him before he hurt the Women.

"Bago." No response.

"Bago!" No response.

"Bago!!!" He turned and looked at her with his angry expression but her face and red hair calmed him quickly. Sansa would be lying if she had said she wasn't scared. Bago was scary, but also gentle and loving.

"I am sorry Moon of my life. I didn't mean to scare you." Bago apologised as he took her hand and his face softened.

"Moon of my life?" Sansa repeated what he had said in Dothraki, surprisingly with every syllable correct. "What does that mean?"

"Ah yes it's a… word we say to a person that we… love. Men say to their woman Moon of my life and woman say to Men My Sun and Stars." Bago felt slightly awkward about having to explain it. Sansa laughed and looked up at his face.

"Who is she then… My Sun and Stars?" Sansa asked and Bago who smiled at her before looking at the woman who was giving Sansa a deathly stare.

"I won't lie, this is women I used to be with but I finished with her many moons ago."

"Why did you finish with her then?" Sansa felt very awkward at that moment, like she was getting in the way of something that had nothing to do with her.

"Because she would let other Dothraki men mount her and I hated it." Bago admitted with heavy sigh which made Sansa feel bad for him.

"Your just a coward who prefers timid women." Sansa turned to face the woman, not knowing what she said but knew it wasn't good.

"Bago what did she just say?"

"She said that you are timid." Sansa was now staring at the woman who spat on the floor next to Sansa's feet.

"Tell her if she wants to keep her tongue then she will apologise to me and then leave you alone forever." Sansa said as she turned to Bago who had began chuckling at his lovers response.

Bago repeated what Sansa had said and the woman was surprised at her response.

"See how fierce she is! Do not mess with her. Now we are leaving and this is the last time we'll see each other. Bye." Bago placed his hands on Sansa's waist, gently pushing her past the woman whilst biting the back if her neck playfully.

"Well that was awkward. But you're going to have to tell me the whole story about that. Do you understand?" Bago laughed at her manner as they had finally made it to Bago's Giant Golden Stallion.

"Now let's go on Jelkera, Moon of My life. It's cold and I hate cold." She laughed at him as he helped her onto the Golden Stallion, Jelkera. He climbed up effortlessly and Sansa leant back into his chest and smiled widely.

"Time to go home then… My Sun and Stars." Sansa whispered as Bago kicked off into a gallop away from the camp and towards Winterfell.

"Open the gates! The White Wolf and Dragon Queen have returned." A Winterfell guard shouted from the battlements when he saw them arrive on a white mare that they commandeered back at the Dothraki camp. The gates opened and Tyrion was sitting on a barrel with Varys standing next to him in the Main courtyard of the castle. When Jon rode In, Dany saw Tyrion and pulled an exhausted expression knowing that he will have countless amounts of topics to discuss.

When they stopped in the tables Jon hopped off first and helped Dany down off the mare. When she landed on her feet, Dany got slightly dizzy and stumbled over landing on the mare which rustled nervously from the sudden thud. Jon quickly pulled her back up to her feet and his face met hers.

"Dany are you Ok?" Jon was riddled with concern as his hand traced up and down her arms. Dany cleared her throat and smiled shyly before looking at Jon, still not sure at what happened herself.

"Yes, love I'm fine… I must've not had enough sleep last night." She began walking past him hoping that he wouldn't take it too serious. Tyrion saw her Walking further into the courtyard and he approached her as fast as his stunted legs would take him.

"Your Grace! You return Finally. I was hoping to speak to you soon." Tyrion asked and Dany looked down at him, putting on a polite smile for him.

"Of course, you've waited long enough so let's talk." Tyrion bows his head and steals a glance at Jon who looked a little worried as he stared at Dany.

"I'll wait in the great hall for you." He began to walk off but Varys stole a word with Dany and Jon.

"Your Graces, may I ask where Lady Sansa and Lady Arya are?" Tyrion heard Varys's words and he stopped to eavesdrop on the response.

"Sansa should be back soon I think and last I saw Arya she was drinking with all of us." Dany gave Varys a polite smile before he bowed his head and reached where Tyrion was and they walked off together conversing as they did.

"Those two scare me." Jon said as he came up close to Dany placing his hand on her waist. She giggled at him wondering why a eunuch and a dwarf scared him.

"And how's that?" Jon rested his chin on her shoulder and now it was his arms wrapped around her waist.

"They know too much for their own good. As in a dangerous amount of knowledge, that's why." This made Dany bellow out loud and Jon was glad to hear it.

"I love it when you laugh." She turned to face him with a raised eyebrow and she inspected his grinning face.

"Jon?" She was wondering about Sansa and Bago, they seemed very good together, almost too much so. But now she thought should Jon know or not? He respects Bago and they've made a quick friendship built from the battlefield but would he welcome the idea of them two together or try and stop it. This train of thought continued for some seconds until she realised that Jon was trying to get her attention.

"Love are you ok? You seemed a bit distant then." Dany was snapped out of her haze and decided not to tell him yet. If she told him then and he tried to stop it from being a thing, then Bago would not hesitate to fight him for her and she knew that Bago was a more skilled fighter, growing up with pit fighters will do that.

"I'm very good yes. We had better go to Tyrion before he begins complaining like that last time I didn't show up." They both laugh together as they started walking up to the great hall, Jon had his arm locked in hers as they did.

"If I recall you missed that meeting because of me." Dany remembered that morning, when Jon first went down south on her with his tongue, it was one of the better mornings she had.

"Yes it was wasn't it. But you didn't disappoint. I'm almost certain Tyrion knee what we were doing as well, you did make me scream out your name after all."

"At least last night when you screamed my name nobody looked at us weirdly. In fact they pretty much cheered us on." Dany clenched her belly with her free hand, it felt like she had a cramp or something but she dared not let Jon see it as he would've gone into mother bear mode and tried to look after her excessively.

When they made it inside the great hall of Winterfell, it was vacant. Only Tyrion was in the hall sat at one of the smaller tables that were across the ground floor.

"So what is it you wanted to discuss?" Her voice echoed through the hall as Tyrion stood from the table and shuffled to Dany. When he saw Jon however his words were stuck inside his throat.

"If you would allow it, may we speak in private?" Dany looked at him, her eyes widened slightly at his request. Jon nodded and began taking his leave but was quickly stopped when Dany tugged at his arm.

"No, I want you to stay. Please." She whispered at him which made him stand still next to Dany as she turned back to face Tyrion who was waiting patiently with a cup of wine.

"We are currently in privacy my Lord. Whatever yo want to say to me, you can say in front of Jon." The words warmed Jon but made Tyrion cringe and he finished the rest of the cup and cleared his throat.

"Very well then, I wanted to discuss matters of ruling. As we've talked before about how we can defeat Cersei and we've already destroyed the Night King and his army. So it might be a good time to now discuss matters of Lineage." Dany turned her to face the floor, this subject had always made her sensitive. She couldn't have children, which made her feel broken and useless at times. It made her question whether or not she could ever hold the relationship she had with Jon, would he stay around for long if he cannot have an heir? He is a King after all and a man who would be a good father and deserves to have many children.

"What is their really to discuss. I can't have children. So when we take the Iron Throne, I will instill a peaceful and prosperous reign, gain the people's love,respect and at times feat then I will decide who and how I will pass on the throne to the next." She said sharply, Tyrion came up to her looked at her with console.

"I know that this is a sensitive subject to diss-"

"Then don't discuss it!" Dany shouted which startled Tyrion. Normally she doesn't react like she had done but that day didn't feel like any other. She started walking out furiously, moving past Jon who nodded at Tyrion before chasing after Dany.

He called to her all the way to Dany's bed chambers who just ignored him the entire way. When she entered her room she slammed the door shut and locked it behind him. Jon pressed his head into the door knocking softly hoping for an answer.

"Dany please don't ignore me." Jon pleaded, he hated when Dany got like this. He hated being ignored by her, and it wasn't even his fault that she was like the way she was.

"Just go away please, I want to be alone… like I've always been." Their was obvious cracking in her voice. Had she been crying? Jon shuddered at the thought of his love sad and in pain.

"Dany you're not alone, you have me, you're friends and I would even say that Sansa and Arya see you almost like a sister so why don't you just open the door and let me comfort you like I will always do." He waited for a response, but none came. Then he heard something, the sound of Dany heaving. Their were no questions or any words at all, Jon just started to kick the door down. Furiously hitting away he finally gets through the door and sees Dany on her hands and knees right next to a puddle of fresh sick.

"Seven hells! Dany are you ok?" He knelt by her and rubbed her back. She felt hazy as this sudden sickness shocked her but was glad Jon was with her now. She felt like a fool for trying to keep him away, because Jon was to loyal to her to just let her be. Ghost entered the room after finally making it back from the camp following the strong scent that Dany had left behind when she rode off. He seemed to know something was different with Dany as he came up to her and licked her face to comfort her.

"Uh I don't know what came over me, I'm just suddenly feeling sick." Her head was spinning as Jon helped her to her feet and then guided her to the small rocking chair in the corner of the room next to a small lit fire. Her stomach was causing her extreme discomfort and her head was also pounding.

"Jon I think I might need to see the Maester. Could you find him for me?" Ghost came up to her as she sat in pain, he whispered almost as if he could feel her own pain as his own.

"Will you be ok without me?" Jon asked and Dany smiled holding his hand tightly.

"Don't worry Jon, I've got Ghost here to keep me comfy." Jon leaned over and kissed her before running out of her room to search for the Maester.

Dany sat in her chair trying to deal with the sudden and unexpected pain that overtook her. Their was also the hidden pain that she tried to ignore for a long time but it was to present to ignore. She could never have a child, it was worse than any pain she had endured ever since her birth. Tyrion's short discussion was enough to bring back memories of Rhaego. She had never even got to hold him, she's never felt the real experiences a mother has and never will. A tear trickled down her face as she stared out of the closest window clenching the empty feeling in her stomach.


End file.
